talon_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Legion
Dark Legion - members: Bloodletter III/? (m) – snikt-claw-based; possible regeneration/hypersenses-based w/Adamantium-laced skeleton/claws of [[Dark Legion]] – 5’8”; stocky, muscular build; short, stylish red hair & mean green eyes; COM 18; costume is a full bodysuit in dark blue w/silver trims; used the Wolverine figurine (GG/103) Dark Warrior/? (m) - unknown powers (possible darkness or ShadowRealm type) w/weapons, foci, & martial skills of the [[Dark Legion]] – 6’4” at least; looming presence with deep blue cape and cowl that obscure nearly everything – the cape seems filled with living shadows; exposed lower face is Caucasian; seems adult; used the Batman figurine (IO/040) Ebon Arc/? (m) – apparent electrical-based of the [[Dark Legion]] – 6’2”; slim but with incredible definition; bald w/black goatee; brown eyes; Negro; COM 30; costume is in a variety of blues in geometric patterns w/2 golden lightning bolts on the chest; used the Black Lightning figurine (CD/046) Engineer III/? (?) – battlesuit-based w/weapons of [[Dark Legion]] – a 7’ battlesuit nearly identical to Targetter II’s & Cannon III’s, it is highly reminiscent of the Spartan armour from the Halo games; the suit is done in chromed deep blue with highlights in a shimmering silver – even the sex of the pilot is concealed; used the Spartan – Dual Needlers Blue figurine (HC/008) Iron Dragon III/? (?) – battlesuit-based of the [[Dark Legion]] – a hulking 6’10” bulky/reptilian-looking battlesuit with huge wings and claws, the suit obscures everything about the pilot, including sex; the suit is done in bright reds w/gold trims and a flame motif; used the Firefly figurine (AA/027) Mind-Cloak/? (f) – potent psionic (capable of killing telepathically) of the [[Dark Legion]] – 5’9”; slender and curvy build w/good definition; Caucasian; apparent adult (mid-30s); COM 20; costume is a clingy white dress w/silver trims, and a hooded full-cloak of the same white w/silver trims and a black interior that conceals her face and hair; used the Raven figurine (IO/029) Shadow Warrior II/? (f) – skilled martial artist w/thrown weapons; unknown powers of the [[Dark Legion]] – 5’7”; curvy athletic build w/great definition; long red hair & grey eyes; COM 40; costume is a dark grey bodysuit w/black cape & cowl, gloves, belt, & boots; used the Batgirl figurine (UN/049) Sister Fist/? (f) – possible Amazon; strong, skilled martial artist of the [[Dark Legion]] – 5’11”; muscular, athletic and curvy in a perfect balance; ass-length curly blue-black hair and clear blue eyes; COM 40; her costume is a variant on an early Lady Victory costume but done in deep green & golds w/symbols from the Themyscrian flag; she’s wearing bracers similar-looking to those worn by Lady Victory; used the Wonder Girl figurine (CR/003) Starbolt V/? (f) – apparent plasma-based of the [[Dark Legion]] – 5’6”; slender but curvy build w/good definition; ass-length curly brunette hair & green eyes; COM 30; costume is a skimpy deep green bikini w/gold trims & belt, green gloves & boots; used the Princess Projectra figurine (SM/038) Targetter II/? (?) – battlesuit-based w/weapons of the [[Dark Legion]] – a 7’ battlesuit nearly identical to Engineer III’s & Cannon III’s, the design is very similar to the Spartan armour from the Halo games – it entirely obscures everything, including the sex of the pilot; the suit is entirely in a deep blue w/shimmering pale blue trims; used the Blue Spartan w/SMGs figurine (HC/006) Victory III/? (m) – possible suit-based or magnetist of [[Dark Legion]] – 6’4”; incredibly well-defined physique; hair & eyes are covered by the white suit w/glowing violet trims he wears; apparent adult; COM 20; used the Weapon Alpha figurine (SV/052) White Spider/? (m) – apparent spider-based w/martial skills of the [[Dark Legion]] – 6’1”; slim but muscular w/great definition; costume is white w/silver & black trims in a spider-web pattern which covers his entire body; used the Spider-Man figurine (ACW/104)